


Pour Me Another

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Love, September challenges, So Much Cuteness, Yuri, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Jody Mills is driving home from a job and decides to stop for a quick drink before she finds a motel for the night. The only bar she finds is a small place by the name Harvelle's Roadhouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Pour Me Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858232) by [Mortiferum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum)



> A/N: sooo i'm sorry if the characters are OOC, i don't really know their characters too well. I'm also sorry about the title, i mean sure it does have a little to do with the story, but not completely I just couldn't think of anything else.

Pour Me Another  
Ellen X Jody

 

Being the Sheriff of Sioux Falls wasn’t all it’s cracked to be and Jody Mills was feeling it at this very moment as she was crossing state lines on her way home from Suspings where she had just finished dropping of a criminal. The man was pulled over by one of her men and the county that he had a warrant for had practically demanded that her police station bring the man to them. Jody, not wanting her men to drive for hours, took the job herself and was glad to be finished. 

The sky deepened to shades of orange and red as the sun began to set and Jody could feel her bones aching from the drive and her eyes falling from lack of sleep. She had wanted to get this done and over with and she only stopped every few hundred miles to rest before she was back on the road. She knew she needed to rest, but so far there hasn’t been a building for hours; nothing but dessert surrounded her. She wasn’t too far from Sioux falls (maybe another day), but if she continued to drive she would eventually crash from falling asleep at the wheel.

With a huge sigh she turned right onto the next long stretch of road, and that’s when she saw it. There off in the distance, maybe 3 miles away was a building. As she came closer there was a sign above the doors and it read Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Knowing that she wasn’t going to hit any other place down the road, she turned left into the parking lot-which was nothing but dirt-. Once her car was parked and she had turned the engine off she grabbed her dark brown purser from the passenger seat and stepped out. 

The inside was not very big and matched the design of the outside, rustic and dirty. There were plenty of people scattered throughout the building all looking roughly the same as a certain mechanic she knew, flannel and leather jackets were all the craze here. Jody stood out in her black slacks and dark red polo shirt, but being a police sheriff she wasn’t in the slightest intimidated. And so with her head held high and not caring about the looks she got from the people she passed she made her way to the bar where she had spotted an empty seat around the small curve of the wood. 

She wasn’t too surprised to find a women working behind the bar. She looked about the same age as herself, but her hair was a dirty blond and messily tied up in a bun. The women held herself with confidence and she moved up and down the bar giving men their drinks and occasionally giving a tray to a younger looking blond women. When the women was done giving a bottle to a man at the other end of the bar she made her way to Jody. 

“Hey there honey, what can I get ya’?” The women’s accent was rich and Jody loved the way it sounded. 

“I’ll take a beer, doesn’t matter what kind.” Jody smiled and rested her arms on the top of the bar. 

The women returned the smile and it warmed Jody’s heart, “Will do. Be right back.”

Jody’s eyes fallowed the women’s movement; it was like some magnetic pull was keeping her glued to the way she moved. Her hips swayed ever so slightly and the bun her hair was in bounced softly. Her skin was a paler shade then Jody’s and it seemed smoother as well. The sheriff has never felt the need to run her fingers along another’s skin since her late husband.

“Here you go.” Jody looked up and nodded her head in thanks as she took the beer. The women stayed in front of Jody, her eyes fixed on the other women.

“Hey, do I know you from somewhere?” She asked, Jody looked confused. She would have remembered a women as beautiful as her. 

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You know Bobby Singer don’t you?” The women asked, and Jody’s eyes went wide. 

“I do.” 

“Thought so, the names Ellen Harvelle.” Ellen extended her hand and Jody took it, the women’s skin wasn’t what she thought it would feel like. Her palm felt a little course, as if she worked with her hands every day, touching material that would dry it out. Jody though, did not mind. It felt nice regardless. 

“I’m Jody, Jody Mills.”

“I’ve heard of you, I’m a friend of Bobby’s. We go way back. He’s told me about you, and how he’s helped you out of a few rough spots.” Ellen smiled and took her hand back.

“So…so you know about- “Jody couldn’t even bring herself to finish her sentence, but she didn’t need to.

“Look around you hun, we’re all in the same boat.” Ellen whispered as she took glanced around the bar. And once Ellen had said that it became clear to Jody, that all of the men and women in here were hunters. 

“Of course, I never seem to get away from this world.” Jody said in mention to the supernatural. Ellen let out a soft chuckle and it pulled at Jody’s heart strings. 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Ellen leaned against the bar, “So what brings you out here?” 

“I’m on my way back from doing a job.” Jody kept out the part about it being a police job, because she remembered a little conversation she had with Bobby about Hunters not trusting law enforcement. 

“Ah~ Well, it is getting pretty late, after that beer you might want to get on the road so you don’t go traveling at night.” Ellen said, her tone a little worried. 

“Actually do you know where a motel is? There is no way I can make it home tonight, I’m too tired.” Jody asked, knowing that it was true. She came to the decision that she would stay somewhere and finish her trip tomorrow. 

“There really isn’t anything for some ways.” Ellen said. 

Jody sighed and took another drink of her beer. The only other thing she could think of doing was sleeping in her car; maybe Ellen would let her keep her car parked in the lot. A soft smile crossed Ellen’s dusty pink lips. She noticed the way the other women’s brow furrowed in thought and her eyes seemed to grow heavier with worry. 

“How about you stay with me and my daughter?” 

Jody looked up, completely surprised, a blush creeped across her cheeks, “What?” 

“We have a pull out mattress; you could just stay with us. I mean it’s not like you’re a complete stranger. I don’t mind helping out a friend of Bobby’s.” 

“Please, if it’s no trouble at all!” Jody said, a little too loud, but she just couldn’t believe her luck. 

“Of course not dear, don’t worry about it. If you’re tired now I can show you upstairs?” Ellen smiled. 

“No, not yet. I would like to stay down here with you a little longer.” Jody averted her eyes, not wanting to make contact with Ellen’s, “Thank you so much. I’ll pay you.”

“No need, I already told you it’s no problem.”

“Please,” Jody looked back up at Ellen, “Let me pay you back for your kindness.”

“Okay, how about you give me your phone number.” Ellen smiled, her eyes filled with a kindness that warmed Jody’s heart and soul. 

“Deal.” 

~The End~


End file.
